THE SUMMER I NEVER EXPECTED
by kenichi hachi
Summary: Sakura sudah merencanakan musim panas ini dengan baik, tidur dan bersantai.. tapi bagaimana jadinya jika teman-teman kakaknya menginap dimansionnya? apakah musim panasnya akan baik-baik saja? /SAKURA/SASORI/SASUKE/NARUTO/NEJI/SAI/GAARA/
1. Chapter 1

**THE SUMMER I NEVER EXPECTED**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 1 : Aniki dan 5 pengacau**

Sakura POV

Hello, aku Haruno Sakura.

Apa, kau bertanya bagaimana kehidupanku? Nah, uh.. kau akan melihatnya nanti.

"Sakura" sepertinya itu suara _Kaa-san_.

"Ya, _Kaa-san _ada apa?" jawabku.

"Pertemuan keluarga sudah dimulai" dia menjawab dengan nada yang seperti mengucapkan –jangan-membantah-denganku-lebih-baik-cepat-turun-kebawah- dari pelototan mata seramnya. Aku bercanda dengan 'seram'.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan pelan, karna apa? Tentu saja aku benci dengan pertemuan keluarga. Jangan bertanya lagi. Aku berjalan dengan sangat pelan menyusuri rumahku yang luas hingga sampai ke ruang keluarga. Sesampainya disana aku menemukan Sasori ( _Aniki ku _) sedang tersenyum menyebalkan padaku, serta _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_ yang sedang duduk di sofa. Dengan malas aku ikut duduk di sebelah Sasori_-nii._

"Sakura, kami punya dua hal yang harus dibicarakan denganmu.." _Kaa-san _memulai percakapan dengan menatapku tajam.

Tunggu, dua hal? Sial, aku tidak merasa ini hal yang cukup baik.

"_Tou-san _dan _ Kaa-san_ harus menghadiri seminar bisnis di Seoul, Korea" kata _Tou-san._

"Baiklah, hanya itu? aku punya janji akan menemui Ino beberapa saat lagi" kataku, sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"Tetap duduk gadis muda" huh, kadang kau menyebalkan _Kaa-san_.

Aku menghela nafas terlalu banyak sejak aku datang. "Kami akan pergi selama musim panas" kata _Kaa-san _lagi.

"Lalu" aku bertanya penuh harap, menunggu apakah aku bisa pergi dari sini secepatnya.

"Sakura, hormati orang tuamu. Duduk dan dengarkan" aku bisa melihat dengan jelas Sasori-_nii_ menyeringai melihat _Kaa-san_ mengomeliku. Aku menendang kakinya karna kesal.

"_Kaa-san!" _adunya.

"_Whiny little fuc-"_

"Perhatikan bahasamu Haruno Sakura." _Tou-san_ berkata dengan tegas. Ya ya baiklah aku paham itu _TOU-SAN._

"Lima teman Sasori akan tinggal disini selama musim panas, mereka juga anak-anak dari kolega-kolega bisnis _Tou-san_" kumohon kubur aku sekarang, si Bakso (BAKasaSOri) saja sudah membuatku malas di rumah apalagi ditambah lima pengacau lagi. Arrgghh aku hanya mau menikmati musim panas berhargaku.

"_Tou-san_ sedang bercanda kan, lagipula mereka kan punya rumah untuk apa mereka disini. Ya kan? Hehe" Aku melihat _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san _ikut tertawa, _Yosh_ berarti benar mereka hanya bercanda.

"Hahaha, tidak" katanya langsung denga aura dingin.

"Lagipula kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan mereka di mansion ini, umur kalian tidak beda jauh kok" aku cemberut, apanya yang bersenang-senang aku yakin tingkah mereka tak beda jauh dengan si Sasori, bahkan bisa lebih parah.

"Tapi kenapa harus mereka?" aku memasang wajah imut sok memelas andalanku.

"Karna mereka semua temanku _Imouto-chan_" jangan panggil aku seolah aku adalah adik manismu Sasori. Lagipula aku seharusnya bersenang-senang dengan Ino, aku sudah berjanji padanya. Aku punya ide bagaimana aku pergi ke rumah Ino setelah _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_ pergi, kau memang jenius Sakuraaaa.

"Jangan berfikir kau bisa pergi Nona. Kau tidak boleh menginap dimanapun, dan jika keluar rumah kau harus ditemani oleh Sasori atau salah satu temannya, lagipula kau tak punya pelajaran tambahan di musim panas kan?" oh tidak, apakah _Tou-san_ punya kemampuan membaca pikiran? Ahhh aku menyesal mengerjakan semua tugas dengan baik sehingga aku tidka harus megikuti pelajaran tambahan.

:

:

Selamat pagi, dan harapanku hari ini adalah. Semoga hariku damai dan tentram tanpa gangguan pengacau, dan _Kami-sama_ bisakah kau buat musim panas menjadi lebih cepat, sehari misalnya kalau bisa hanya sedetik, bisa kah?

Aku turun ke lantai dasar menuju daeah wilayah kekuasaanku, kulkas.

Aku membuka kulkas mencari kotak susu besar yang milikku, dengan riang aku meneguk isinya sampai tak bersisa, ah susu kotak segar memang yang terbaik. Tinggal berapa persedian susuku? _NANIII?!_ ini yang terakhir? Astaga aku harus membeli lagi, aku harus.

"Oi Sakura? Apa mereka sudah datang?"

"_What do you mean?_" aku menatapnya sinis tapi dia hanya mengangap tatapanku seperti angin sepoi-sepoi yang berlalu.

"_Nope my sweaty sister _aku hanya berfikir mereka sudah datang ketika mendengar suara berisik di dapur" jawabnya santai sambil mengambil air dari dispenser, _wait a second_ dia memanggilku tadi apa? Aku tidak manis, dasar Sasori bodoh.

"Kau mengakui mereka itu berisik huh?" dia mengangkat bahu seolah tak peduli.

"Percayalah Sakura, kita akan bersenang-senang jangan berkata seolah-olah kau sangat membenci mereka padahal kau belum bertemu mereka" bahkan aku tak perlu bertemu mereka untuk tahu seberapa menyebalkan mereka.

"Terserahmu, aku ma-"

"_Hello baby pink"_ aku merasakan seseorang merangkul pundakku, sial. Aku rasa pengacau sudah mulai datang.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari adikku Sai"

"Haha _calm down men_ aku hanya mengucapkan salam" pengacau yang tadi merangkulku akhirnya melepaskan tangannya, dia berjalan melewatiku oh jangan lupakan tatapan mematikanku untuknya dan sialnya dia malah tersenyum saat kupelototi.

"Mansionmu sempurna sekali Sasori, dibawah kaki gunung serta tak jauh dari pantai, aku kira berjalan kaki setengah jam kita sudah sampai di pantai. Ini sempurna sekali untuk musim panas. Oh ya apa kau punya ramen disini? Kau tahu perjalanan panjang di mobil membuatku lapar" muncul satu lagi pengacau berisik berambut kuning nyentrik, astaga apa hari-hari berhargaku harus dihabiskan dengan mereka?

"Apanya yang lapar, kerjamu hanya makan di dalam mobil" orang aneh ketiga, rambutnya merah tapi lebih gelap dari milik Sasori dan jangan lupakan ligkaran hitam di matanya, apa dia pecinta music rock?

"Ini adikmu Sasori? Hai, aku Hyuuga Neji mau menghabiskan malam denganku manis?" satu hal, pemuda yang mengaku bernama Hyuuga ini pasti playboy. Oh _Aniki_ sayang, tak adakah temanmu yang normal.

Tunggu mereka hanya berempat? Mana satu lagi?

"Kalian ini memang berisik, dan kau Neji! Jaga jarak dengan adikku, banyak wanita tak berotak yang sudi kau kencani di luar sana. Nah Sakura, yang tadi merangkulmu itu Shimura Sai, yang paling berisik dan berambut kuning itu Namikaze Naruto kalau kau menonton tv kau pasti tahu kalau di artis, yang berambut merah itu Sabaku Gaara dan kalau kau mencari teman bergadang mungkin kau bisa mencarinya, yang berambut panjang ini seperti yang kau dengar, namanya Hyuuga Neji jangan sekali-kali kau dekat dengannya, mengerti" aku memandang Sasori bosan, aku bahkan tak tertarik mendekati salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa katamu saja, aku mau bersepeda jadi jangan ganggu" aku mengambil jaket yang sudah aku persiapkan sebelumnya, ya lebih baik pergi dari sini dari pada melihat sekumpulan orang aneh.

"Apakah yang kau akan menggunakan sepeda bmx yang di depan? Sepertinya kau tak bisa menggunakannya aku menabraknya saat memarkir mobil._ Yo _Sasori, maaf terlambat" aku berdiam di tempatku, sepedaku? Ditabrak? Oleh salah satu pengacau? Dan dia tak meminta maaf?

"_Three, two, and one.." _gumam Sasori.

"_What the hell?! Do you know what you did? And I hear no sorry, damn, that is mine! Ah crap, I hate all of you especially you chickenbutt" _ aku berlari keluar rumah, sebelum aku membakar mansion ini menjadi abu.

Aku melihat sepeda kesayanganku hampir terbelah menjadi dua, sial apa yang dia lakukan. Aku menyuruh salah seorang maid untuk menyingkirkan sepeda itu dari sini sebelum aku bertambah kesal saat melihatnya. Dengan dongkol aku pergi keluar mansion dan berlari ke halte terdekat.

_It will be the best summer on my life if they are gone._


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SUMMER I NEVER EXPECTED**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2 : Bunga dan Pengacau Tanpa Alis**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Don't like don't read**

**Don't copy this story without my permission**

"Apa yang harus kulakukan di musim panas? Bahkan lapangan hockey ini saja mencair, semuanya mencair" aku benci musim panas, semuanya panas. Aku bahkan tak punya kegiatan untuk dilakukan, apalagi salah satu pengacau yang tak kuketahui namanya itu saja sudah merusak sepedaku satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengusir rasa bosanku di musim panas.

"Mungkin hatimu juga akan mencair Sakura" memangnya kau fikir hatiku ini membeku, percuma kesini Ino juga sedang sibuk membuat karangan bunga. Aku melihat daftar pesanan yang ada di atas meja, ada dua karangan bunga yang sedang dibuat dan ada satu karangan bunga belum dibuat, bagaimana aku tahu? Itu mudah, Ino selalu memberi warna di tulisannya, hitam untuk belum dibuat, biru untuk sedang dibuat dan hijau untuk yang sudah selesai.

"Ino ada satu karangan bunga yang belum kau buat padahal ini akan diambil sore nanti" aku mengamati kertas pesanan itu, tak ada daftar bunga untuk isi rangkaian bunga, aneh. Apa Ino lupa.

"Oh itu, ia bilang itu untuk ibunya dan ia bilang terserah aku ingin menaruh bunga apa. Aneh kan? Biarkan sajalah mungkin aku akan mengerjakannya nanti" aku rasa tak ada salahnya membantu.

"Boleh aku yang mengerjakannya, aku berjanji tak akan mengacau" Aku melihat Ino menghela nafas sambil memberi isyarat agar aku melakukan apa yang kusuka. _Arigatou _Ino.

Aku tak tahu bunga apa yang kuambil aku hanya mengambil beberapa bunga yang wanginya enak dan warnanya bagus, aku menyusunnya sebaik mungkin. Tidak buruk untuk pemula sepertiku.

"Wow warna yang sangat lembut, aku tak tahu kau cukup ahli megerjakannya. Tapi kenapa buket bunga ini bawahnya kosong bahkan tanpa plastic dan air?" hehe aku lupa, tenanglah Ino kau kan tahu ini petama kali apalagi aku tak pernah dapat kiriman bunga.

"Apa yang kau tulis Sakura?" aku menghentikan acara menulis kartu ucapan yang kulakukan, setelah mendengar Ino.

"Emm, ini untuk ibunya kan? Jadi aku ingin memberikan ucapan kepada ibunya atas nama ia, aku yakin dia akan lupa makanya lebih baik aku yang tulis."

'_**Semoga Ibu sehat selalu dan selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan yang Esa, karangan bunga ini mungkin hanya sedikit dari pembuktian rasa sayangku ke Ibu karna rasa sayangku ke Ibu tak akan bisa diucapkan dengan bunga..**__'_

Senangnya bisa menulis ini, aku yakin yang memesan bunga ini akan berterima kasih kepadaku. Astaga sudah siang, aku harus segera pergi membeli susu kotak.

"Ino aku harus pergi, _Jaa_"

:

:

"Hoi Sasori kenapa halaman belakangmu lebih rendah emm setengah meter dari lantai mansionmu? Ini aneh, apalagi kolam renang itu cukup besar, kau takut banjir heh?" Gaara bertanya sambil memperhatikan sekeliling wajar dia bertanya begitu biasanya orang hanya akan membuat lantai lebih tinggi sepuluh centi dari tanah bukannya setengah meter sepeti ini.

"Tanyakan pada adikku jika kau penasaran" Sasori melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan Gaara yang kesal karna jawaban yang diberikan Sasori.

"Ya _honey_ aku tak akan bisa menemanimu hari ini, aku sedang bersama teman-temanku byee~~" Neji menutup telfonnya dan duduk menyandar di sofa dengan nyaman.

"Itu wanita yang keberapa hari ini Neji" Tanya Sai polos, Neji mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sai. Dengan sedikit berdehem dia memulai.

"Ini yang ke lima untuk hari ini, dan aku yakin sepuluh menit lagi gadis ke enamku akan menelfonku dan ingat selalu bahwa aku adalah seniormu dalam tingkat playboy" Kata Neji bangga. Hal itu hanya membuat Sai tersenyum maklum, ke playboy-an Neji memang sudah terkenal dan anehnya walaupun para gadis itu tahu bahwa Neji adalah playboy tetap saja mereka mau menerima Neji. Sedangkan Sai dia menjadi playboy karna senyum indah menawan yang dimilikinya

"Loh, Sasuke? Gaara? Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Sasori yang baru keluar dari dapur saat melihat kedua temannya yang sudah memakai jaket dan membawa kunci mobil di tangan masing-masing.

"Aku disuruh membeli daging buat pesta barbeque besok sedangkan Sasuke katanya ingin menemui ibunya" Gaara menjawab mewakili Sasuke, mungkin para fansgirl Gaara menilai Gaara sebagai cowok keren yang kalem tapi sebenarnya Gaara selalu OOC jika bersama teman-temannya bahkan menjadi sangat mudah disuruh-suruh.

"Oh yasudah, kalau salah satu dari kalian menemukan adikku bisa bawa dia bersama kalian? Yeahh aku lupa pesan ibuku untuk tidak membiarkan ia pergi sendirian" Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan sedangkan Sasuke sudah melengos pergi sedari tadi. Sekarang Sasori sadar bahwa teman-temannya memang aneh.

"Naruto mana?" Tanya Sasori saat ia tak menemukan satupun kepala kuning disana.

"Mandi, aku khawatir dia berubah menjadi pangeran duyung karna terlalu lama di air haha. Oi Sasori, katanya besok kita akan pantai menurutku sebaiknya kita harus bersiap untuk wartawan dan fans, ingat salah satu dari kita adalah artis?" Sasori menepuk dahinya menandakan ia benar-benar lupa tentang hal itu, untung Neji mengingatkan.

"Kenapa kau tak sewa saja pantainya?" Tanya Sai.

"Tak mungkin bisa, nyewa fasilitas public tuh ribet apalagi butuh waktu lama"

"Kenapa tak lakukan penyamaran seperti biasanya?" Neji member usul sempat membuat wajah Sasori dan Sai berbinar tapi langsung sirna seketika.

"Ini pantai, jika pakai penyamaran akan terlihat aneh" kata Sasori.

"Hoi, apa pendapat kalian tentang Naruto-chan~" Senyum evil langsung tercetak jelas di wajah Sasori dan Neji ketika mendengar perkataan Sai. Entah iya atau tidak sepertinya besok bukan hari baikmu Naruto.

:

:  
>Susu kotakku yang berharga, aku harus beli berapa kotak ya? emmm lima kotak untuk di kulkas dapur dan sepuluh kotak untuk kulkas di kamarku, untung di swalayan ini masih ada persedian susu. Yeayy ini baru namanya hidup. Swalayan hari ini lumayan sepi, mungkin orang malas keluar rumah. Ya hari ini memang panas sekali.<p>

BRUK

Aku terlalu asik mundur sampai tak sadar ada orang di belakangku, untung aku menggunakan troli sehingga bawaanku tidak tercecer.

"_Sumimasen_ biar kubantu" aku tak tahu ada orang bodoh yang membawa daging sebanyak ini tanpa keranjang atau troli, ingin sekali aku mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya agar aku ingat siapa orang bodoh ini.

"Ini dagingnya, ma- eeh?! Pengacau?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku tak menyangka si pengacau merah tanpa alis ada disini, apa yang dia lakukan disini? Tentu saja dia tak pakai troli dia terlalu bodoh untuk tahu bagaimana menngunakan troli.

"Membeli daging. Pinjam trolimu. Dan kau pulang denganku" tch, mengambil troli orang tanpa izin dan sekarang menyuruhku pulang bersamamu, _Hell no._

"Aku tak mau!" kataku, kulihat pengunjung lain menatapku horror. Aku tak peduli pokoknya aku nggak mau pulang dengan makhluk pengacau ini.

"Baiklah, ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kotak-"

"BAIKLAH" kau tak tahu itu persedian susu terakhir di swalayan ini. Dasar pengacau tanpa alis menyebalkan.

"Oi Kau, kau yang bayar semua ini. Dompetku ketinggalan di mobil" bunuh aku sekarang, apa ada laki-laki seperti dia? Mana ada perempuan yang bayar?! Ahh aku lupa kalau dia adalah makhluk bodoh pengacau tanpa alis yang menyebalkan. Ingatkan aku untuk membunuhmu makhluk pengacau.

:

:  
>"Sasori, kau harus mentransfer uang ke rekeningku jika masih ingin hidup" aku langsung menyerbu Sasori dengan perkataanku setelah itu aku langsung berjalan dengan kaki yang di hentakkan ke kamarku. Aku tak percaya aku harus bersama mereka untuk beberapa minggu kedepan.<p>

Malamnya aku tersadar kalau aku meninggalkan kotak-kotak susuku di bawah dan lupa membawanya ke atas. Andaikan aku tidak emosi gara-gara pengacau tanpa alisku itu menyuruhku membayar daging-daging yang dibelinya, sudah tahu daging itu kan mahal sekali.

Aku butuh susu kotak besar untuk menyegarkan otakku.

Tanpa alis itu jahat sekali tidak memasukkan susu-susu milikku kedalam kulkas bahkan masih dibiarkan di dalam kantong plastic. Percuma dibilang begitu toh dia tetap saja bodoh dan pengacau.

"_Yosh,_ yang ini untuk di taruh di kamarku" ayo kita kembali ke surga sayangku (re: susu kotak).

Grep

"_Konbanwa Sweaty pink" _

"AAAAAAAAA"

See you again in next chapter "The Playboys"

**To be Continued**

**Review ya!**

**Makasih yang udah favorite sama follow ya :3 **

**Tebar bunga Wkwkwk**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE SUMMER I NEVER EXPECTED**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 3 : ****'BEACH'**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Don't like don't read**

**Don't copy this story without my permission**

Sakura POV

Kejadian tadi malam memang membuatku takut, lagian buat apa coba si pengacau rambut klimis itu ada di dapur malam-malam mungkin kalau aku tidak cepat berlari maka akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku, _Kami-sama_ terima kasih sudah melindungiku.

TOK TOK

Pasti maid, siapa lagi yang biasanya mengetuk pintu kalau bukan maid. Jangan berharap si Baka Sasori itu akan melakukannya, dia pasti akan memilih langsung masuk ke kamar orang walaupun itu kamar seorang gadis.

Cklek

"_Ba-san, _bisa tolong ber-..EE? Apa yang kau lakukan disini setan mesum!?" DIA! Dia adalah orang yang selalu memanggilku _ sweaty (bloody) pink. _Dan dia yang tadi malam muncul tiba-tiba seperti setan.

"Aa.. aku sempat khawatir kau tak akan membuka pintu, aku ingin memberikan ini sebagai permintaan maafku karna kemarin malam mengagetkanmu. Baiklah, semuanya sudah menunggu dibawah jangan membuat kami menunggu _Sweaty Pink_ dan jangan lupakan bikinimu" aku masih mencerna beberapa kata yang diucapkan si makhluk pengacau itu. tunggu, 'bikini'?.

"Dasar pengacau setan mesum!"

BRAK

Apa-apaan dia, dia kira aku mau pergi ke pantai bersama mereka?! Dan apa ini? Bunga? Aisshh dia kira bunga ini bisa membuatku memaafkannya? Bahkan jika mereka bersujud-sujud pun belum tentu aku memaafkannya.

"Pita merah? Aku fikir ia punya selera bagus, seleranya buruk" aku membiarkan buket bunga itu di atas meja berharap ada angin badai yang membuatnya menghilang.

"Astaga ini panas sekali, padahal AC udah 16 derajat" bahkan diluar tak ada awan sedikitpun, apa dewa tidak tahu hal ini dapat membuat matahari itu sombong. Oke lupakan hal itu, semua orang tahu itu tak masuk akal.

BRAK

"Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat ikut"

"Apa-apaan Sasori! Aku nggak mau ikutttt"

:

:

"Semangka?"

"Berapa kali harus kubilang bahwa aku tidak mau semangka!" Kataku kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal pemuda banci berambut panajng di sebelahku ini sudah puluhan kali menawariku semangka walaupun semua jawabanku adalah 'tidak' tetap saja dia menawariku terus, mungkin di tuli sampai tidak mengerti ucapanku.

"Hoii! Ayo kita main volley" aku melihat Sasori yang berteriak dari lapangan volley. Pantai ini agak ramai aku sendiri bingung bagaimana kakak bodohku itu bisa mendapat lapangan umum itu secara mudah.

Aku melirik pakaianku saat ini, tadi saat Sasori bodoh menarikku dari mansion aku belum sempat berganti baju sehingga sekarang aku hanya memakai hotpants dan kaos lengan pendek yang panjangnya sama dengan hotpantsku. Pakaian yang cukup buruk untuk dibawa ke pantai.

"Ayo Sakura-chan" aku melirik pengacau banci disebelahku dengan ngeri, berani sekali dia memanggilku dengan embel-embel _chan_. Karna kesal aku berlari saja meninggalkan dia.

Tunggu ada yang aneh disini, bukankah seharusnya ada 6 cowok dan aku? Tapi kenapa di lapangan ini hanya ada 4 cowok dan 2 orang cewek termasuk aku?

"Emm.. karna kita hanya ber-enam maka volleynya dua lawan dua aja ya, tim pertama Aku, Naruto eh maksudku Naruko-_chan_ dan Gaara sedangka tim dua adalah Sakura, Neji dan Sai. Oke?" aku sih oke oke saja, yang penting nanti aku bisa mengalahkanmu Sasori. Tunggu apa mereka tak sadar dua anggota pengacau hilang? Dan siapa gadis bermabut pirang itu? mirip si pengacau yang katanya artis tapi dalam versi cewek, apa gadis itu kembarannya ya?.

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang tahu dimana Sasuke?" Gadis itu sangat imut, astaga suaranya saja sangat menggemaskan. Tapi siapa itu Sasuke? Apa itu pacarnya? Apa Sasuke adalh salah atu pengacau itu? jangan sampai salah atu pengacau itu punya pacar seimut dan sepolos gadis itu, siapa namanya? Naruko-_chan_ kalau tak salah.

"Katanya dia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu, dan kalau sempat dia akan menyusul kesini" Jawab si pengacau setan mesum, tolong jangan suruh aku menyebut namanya karna aku benar-benar tidak tahu lebih tepatnya lupa.

"Yasudah ayo kita mulai"

:

:

Kami berenam terkapar di atas pasir setelah bermain volley dengan sengit tadi, kami bermain alyaknya tim professional dalam tournament, walau terlihat sengit dan serius tapi tetap saja rasanya menyenangkan ternyata bermain dengan mereka tak buruk juga tapi tetap saj a ini tak bisa jadi alasan untuk menerima mereka.

Aku melihat Sasori dan Naruko -_chan_ sedang membeli minum di kedai, sedangkan Hyuuga dan Shimura sudah berpencar ke segala arah. Bagaimana aku tahu nama mereka? Karna tadi timku kalah dalam volley aku disuruh untuk menghafal nama mereka, menyebalkan kan? Dan mereka menyuruhku memanggil nama depan mereka, itu hanya terjadi dalam mimpi mereka, tentu saja pengecualian untuk Naruko -_chan _ karna dia adalah gadis yang manis walau berisik.

Hyuuga sedang mencoba merayu beberapa gadis berbikini di pantai, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas para gadis yang digoda itu tersipu malu entah apa yang dibuat si banci itu sehingga mereka dengan mudah terpesona apalagi beberapa gadis mengajaknya berfoto bersama. Disisi lain aku juga melihat Shimura yang sedang menebar senyum palsu bahkan aku melihat gadis yang meninggalkan pacarnya (mungkin) karna diberi senyum oleh si Shimura, astaga mereka playboy yang benar-benar parah.

Aku bingung kenapa mereka tak menggoda Naruko -_chan,_ padahal Naruko-_chan_ sangat cantik dengan celana selutut serta kemejanya, aku akui penampilan Naruko-_chan_ lebih parah dari pakaianku tapi itu tak mengurangi kecantikannya bahkan aku melihat banyak pria yang nosebleed gara-gara melihatnya tapi kenapa malah terlihat tak tertarik? Dasar manusia aneh.

"Mereka selalu begitu jika ada perempuan cantik jadi jangan heran Sakura-_chan_"

"Hee? Sejak kapan kau disini?" kenapa si makhluk merah menyebalkan ini ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya dia.. dia.. ah sudahlah aku semakin pusing memikirkannya.

"Kenapa Sakura-_chan_ duduk di atas tikar ketika di pantai? Pasir ini kan hangat"

Sakura-_chan_?

Sakura-_chan_?!

Sakura-_chan_?!

"Jangan panggil namaku Sa-ba-ku" gezzz sabar Sakura, sabar, cobaan memang selalu datang dan kau harus sabar oke?

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Hantu 'Sakura' berjalan?"

BUGHH

Satu bogem mentah sukses mendarat diatas kepala merahnya, dia belum kenal siapa itu Haruno Sakura.

"_ittai _Sakura-_chan_, kenapa tidak bicara baik-baik"

"Kau yang memancing emosiku panda merah" kataku kesal, aku mengambil kacamata hitam disebelahku ( Milik Saso-_nii_ sebenarnya) lalu memakainya, menifurkan tubuhku keatas tikar dan menikmati..aaaaa apa yang terjadi?

Kemana tikarku?!

"PANDA!"

"Kukembalikan tikarmu jika kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam membuat istana pasir dan jika aku aku akan tetap memanggil namamu"

Perempatan imajiner tercetak jelas di jidat sexyku.

"MOU?! Aku akan mengalahkanmu Panda!"

:

:

Normal POV

Sasori dan Naruko yang baru selelsai membeli minum kaget melihat Sakura yang bolak balik membawa ember penuh pasir dengan muka merah dan mulut yang komat kamit. Sedangkan Gaara juga bolak balik membawa ember tapi dengan tenang seperti biasanya. Karna penasaran Sasori dan Naruko menghampiri Sai yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon kelapa dnegan dua gadis disampingnya.

"_Ladies, _bisa menyingkir sebentar?" ucapan Sai yang diiringi dengan senyum palsunya membuat para gadis itu terkikik pelan lalu meninggalkan Sai membuat Sasori dan Naruko memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa Sakura-_chan_ dan Gaara sekarang menjadi akrab? Bagimana bisa?" pertanyaan beruntun dari gadis pirang dikuncir dua ini malah membuat Sai malas menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Berisik kau Narut-emphh" belum selesai Sai menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi mulutnya sudah dibekap duluan oleh Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kau ingin membuat kita semua repot heh?" Neji baru melepas bekapannya ketika dirasa cukup membuat Sai meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Lebih baik aku kehabisan oksigen gara-gara mencium gadis daripada dibekap olehmu" Sai mencibir pelan.

"Jadi mereka sedang apa Sai?" Tanya Sasori tak sabaran. Karna Sai tak kunjung memberitahunya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Mereka lomba, gara-gara tikar dan nama panggilan" Sasori ber-oh ria mendengarnya. Dia kembali memperhatikan adik perempuannya yang sednag sibuk menumpuk pasir, membuat seulas senyum terukir diwajahnya, entah sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat adiknya bermain seperti ini terakhir mereka bermain di pantai bersama-sama adalah ketika Sakura kelas enam SD tapi karna pekerjaan ayahnya semakin padat dan Sasori yang sibuk skeolah membuat mereka lupa tradisi ke pantai saat musim panas.

'Ne, Sakura.. ini musim panas pertamamu setelah sekian lama kan?' batin Sasori lirih.

"Tentu saja Gaara yang menang, Gaara kan anak pasir. Waktu bayi aja ASI nya diganti pasir" jawab Naruko sekenanya ketika Sai meminta pendapat siapa yang akan menang disini.

Sasori dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Naruko, memang sudah pasti siapa pemenangnya apalagi Sakura itu tak punya rasa seni sama sekali. Tapi melihat Sakura yang bersemangat seperti ini di musim panas cukup membuat hati Sasori damai.

"Hoi Sakura! Semoga kau kalah hahaha" teriakan Sasori membuat bola pasir ditanagn Sakura segera mengarah ke Sasori, tapi karna itu pasir, belum sampai ke Sasori bola itu sudah hancur. Sakura yang melihatnya semakin kesal apalagi Sasori menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku tak tahu seorang Casanova seperti Haruno Sasori punya sifat jahil parah seperti ini" Sasori menghiraukan gurauan teman-temannya dia malah asik melihat wajah jengkel Sakura karna ejekannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat ini menjadi lebih menarik?"

**TBC**

_**Hounto ni gomenasai **__**ごめん、**_

_**Ichi akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget dan Ichi nggak sempet nyalain laptop T.T**_

_**Belum lagi Ichi harus siap-siap buat lomba, doain tim Ichi menang lomba cerdas-cermat Jepang ya!**_

_**Tadinya kan chap ini judulnya 'The Playboys' tapi karna kebuntuan ide akhirnya Ichi ganti jadi 'Beach' sorry guys, that was my false.**_

_**Tapi Ichi usahain next chap bakal lebih panjang dan lebih meanarik. Jangan lupa review ya d an maaf kalau kruang memuaskan..**_

_**じゃあね、またあした**_


End file.
